A printer apparatus for outputting a receipt or the like is widely used for various purposes such as a cashier terminal of a shop or an ATM (Automated Teller Machine) or a cash dispenser of a bank. For example, a printer apparatus outputs a receipt by printing characters or the like on a recording paper (e.g., heat sensitive paper) with a thermal head while conveying the recording paper until the recording paper reaches a predetermined length, and cutting the recording paper upon reaching the predetermined length.
The printer apparatus includes, for example, a printer body and a cover part rotatably supported by the printer body. By opening the cover part, a roll of recording paper can be placed into the printer body. In this case, for example, a thermal head may be placed in the printer body, and a platen roller may be placed in the cover part. By closing the cover part, the recording paper can be sandwiched between, for example, the thermal head and the platen roller. In this state where the recording paper is sandwiched between the thermal head and the platen roller, printing by the thermal head is performed.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent No. 2585769
[Patent Document 2]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-68866
[Patent Document 3]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-246104
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a thermal head 910 mounted on a printer body includes a heat radiation plate 911 attached thereto. Further, the thermal head 910 includes a spring (not illustrated) provided on a side in which the heat radiation plate 911 is provided. In a state where a platen roller 920 is mounted on the printer body as illustrated in FIG. 1A, the thermal head 910 is pressed toward the platen roller 920 by a recovering force exerted from the spring. Thus, in a case where the platen roller 920 is removed as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the recovering force of the spring urges the thermal head 910 to move toward a side in which the platen roller 920 is provided.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, in the printer body, a recording paper guide 930 or a recording paper sensor 931 for detecting a recording paper are provided in the vicinity in which the platen roller 920 is provided. In a case where the thermal head 910 is moved by the recovering force of the spring, a space of a predetermined interval is provided between the thermal head 910 and the recording paper guide 930, so that the thermal head 910 is prevented from contacting the recording paper guide 930. However, the space between the thermal head 910 and the recording paper guide 930 prevents size-reduction of the printer apparatus. Further, in a case where the space of the predetermined interval is provided between the thermal head and the recording paper guide, the recording paper guide 930 that constitutes a paper conveying path is to be formed with a gradual inclination. This increases the size of the recording paper guide 930 and leads to size-increase of the printer apparatus.
The thermal head 910 has, for example, an IC (Integrated Circuit) 910a projecting toward a side in which the thermal head 910 contacts a recording paper. Thus, in a case where a recording paper contacts the IC 910a, the recording paper may be scratched and damaged by the IC 910a. The IC 910a is a driving IC.